The Protector
by Tijiya
Summary: In a life with Naraku, you can bet that life would be anything but normal. Kurama wakes up from a strange dream to find a girl in his bed! What's going on? and Hiei seems to know her. He is openly showing emotion to her when he's normaly reserved.
1. Midoriko

_Kurama's Pov_

I had no clue where I was, so I decided to walk around and figure it out.

I finally found a large tree that had a strange energy coming from it, underneath it I found a woman in traditional Miko garbs, though they weren't the normal color they were silver and black, with some armor over it.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Come here please." She asked, I went over and sat next to the Miko. "I came to tell you something important." She said. "Once was will now be, cold as ice but hot as fire, heartbroken you will find her, to the light you must bring her." She had a sad smile on her face.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"You will know soon enough." She replied. "You are a silver fox are you not?" she asked.

"I am." She smiled.

"Here I would like to give you something," she handed me a sword that had a red rose on the sheath and on the hilt was Protector in kanji. "It is very powerful and will not break nor will the sheath, use it to protect her." Then everything faded.

_End Dream_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am redoing this whole story.

I hope that It will be easier to read now!

This is going to be a Kag/Kur parring.

Should I do one for Kag/Hiei?

Please let me know what you think!

RR please!

Tijiya

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho


	2. The Strange Girl

_Kurama Pov_

I woke up wondering if it was real, but I quickly dismissed the idea until I saw the sword resting on the desk in my room.

I tried to get up but something had latched itself onto my wrist. I got ready for whatever was underneath the covers; I quickly yanked them back to find a girl! How did a girl make her way into my room in my bed and latch herself onto me without me feeling an aura?

Suddenly my wrist started to burn! I tried to pry her off but her grip tightened and she let out a whimper. I felt her arm and it was just as hot! She was literally burning up!

My thoughts were cut short by a beep from my communicator, indicating that Koenma had another mission for us. I took it from my nightstand and flipped it open. "Yes?"

"Kurama, Koenma wants you in his office with the others. We're going to meet by Sunset Shrine, it's closest to all of you." Botan explained.

"Alright, I'll be there in fifteen. Is it okay if I bring someone along?" I asked. I looked at the ferry girl giving me a funny look.

"Do they know about this?"

"No, but I can't seem to detach myself. You'll see when I get there." She nodded and the screen went dark. I wasn't going to be able to put a shirt on cause of the girl on my wrist. So I put on some shoes and picked up the girl who had a grip on my wrist near her legs. (He has pants on!)

I snuck out of the door and went to Sunset Shrine. They were already there when I arrived. Yusuke was having a fight with Kuwabara about something, Hiei was looking at the detectives with mild amusement, and Botan stood there looking as if she were going to strangle them.

It was obvious that Botan wasn't happy about being woken up at three in the morning, neither was Yusuke. "Kurama! There you are!" she said looking relieved. "Is that who you were talking about?" she asked, I nodded. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei just didn't notice. "Well let's go!" Botan announced as she opened the portal and practically shoved Yusuke and Kuwabara in it. Before Hiei stepped in I think he glared at me. But why?

I stepped in after him to come to Koenma's office; he was looking at his screen that had a large pink mark on it. "Good you're here." He said without looking at us, he was in his teenage form. "I just got a reading of a large blast of spiritual energy. It was picked up where your house is Kurama." The prince told us. "I want you to find the source; it could be that of great destruction. That is one thing we don't need. I also need you to check out the same energy coming from Sunset Shrine, I have a feeling it's the same person. And I want you to continue your search."

He finally turned to face us, his eyes rested on the girl sleeping in my arms. She had on a battle outfit that resembled Yoko's, except it was red and had a black sash. She had a sword at her side, she looked battle worn. Her black hair was let down and she had a necklace around her neck that had a black dragon on it. I wondered what color her eyes were.

"Where did she come from?" Koenma asked.

I told him how I found her in my bed and couldn't pry her off and how she was burning up. Suddenly I felt her shiver as did I, she felt like an ice cube now! Yusuke felt her forehead and retracted quickly.

"Wow! She is freezing! But it's not cold out there or in here." He mused. "The only person I know that can take temperatures like these is Hiei." Hiei glared at Yusuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well?

Good?

Bad?

Please let me know!

RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho


	3. So Cold

_Kagome Pov_

It was so cold, but I felt some warmth. I stretched out my senses to find the warmth. I found a red and silver glow and so I reached toward it. I wanted to be warm.

I came slightly from my dream, I was still groggy. I shivered, it was extremely cold.

I wanted to find my blanket and tried to feel for it but I felt something silky instead. I felt it, 'Inuyasha?' I thought fear accumulating through me.

'No not him.' I thought as I drifted back asleep until a loud sound woke me up fully.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

_Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but i'm trying to do the Pov's in chapters._

_Please RR!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho_


	4. Kagome knows Hiei?

**'Hiei'**

_'Kagome'_

_Kurama Pov_

I glared at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "You might wake her!" Hiei and I scolded them in a hissed whisper. We looked at Hiei wondering along the same lines, why would Hiei worry about a human? He turned away and gave a, "Hn."

She groaned showing that they had already woken her up. "Wha? Sota, is Inu here?" she asked groggily. We all looked at her in shock. She opened her eyes fully to look in my green ones; her eyes were a ruby red color.

"Shippo?" she asked. She saw my red hair and frowned. "No, not Shippo." She shook her head once to clear her head and opened her eyes again. "Wha? Where am I, how did I get here, and who's holding me?" she asked sleep evident in her voice.

"You're at the Rekai, you're in Kurama's arms. He brought you here." Koenma explained.

"Oh." Then she snapped back to reality. "What! What are you doing taking me from my home!" she shrieked causing everyone in the room to wince. She shivered again. "Why is it so cold?" she asked.

"The only thing cold in here is you." Yusuke replied. "And you're here cause you have a death grip on Kurama's wrist." She looked back to me and blushed noticing that I had no shirt on, causing me to blush slightly. I put her down gently.

"How could I have had a death grip on him? I fell asleep without anyone around." She scolded us.

"Don't ask us, we were hopping you could tell us." Yusuke retorted. Suddenly she started sweating.

"What the hell?" she cried. She didn't like the sudden change in body temperature.

"What's happening?" Koenma asked urgently.

"It is so hot in here! Like I'm on fire!" she cried. I noticed that there was a change in the temperature around us; Hiei must be trying to cool her down.

She slumped in a chair and had a very unhappy look on her face, until she spotted Hiei. Her face lightened up considerably. She jumped up from she chair and lunged herself at Hiei and put her slim arms around his waist. "Hiei!" she cried. "I've missed you so much!" she said.

Yusuke's jaw dropped when he saw Hiei put his arms around her. I felt my heart take a dive down. Wait, how can I have feelings for a girl that I don't even know? "How've you been? How's Yukina? What the heck have you been up to? Wha…" he put his hand over her mouth. A smile played on his lips.

"Breath." He ordered. She took in a deep breath and let it out. She grinned mischievously and looked as if she were about to ask another question when his hand stopped her again. "I'm fine, Yukina's fine, I'll tell you later." He answered her questions all at once.

"Got it." She said knowing that she wouldn't be able to get another answer out of him. She looked at his hair in dismay. She tried patting it down but it just stuck up again.

"You try that every time and it never lies down, why do you keep trying?" Hiei asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Cause its fun trying." She said casually. He rolled his eyes at her. She grinned. "Hn." She said.

Koenma cleared his throat trying to get our attention. "Do you live at Sunset Shrine?" he asked.

"Yeah, why do ya want to know?"

"There have been energy surges coming from there. It may be linked to you, because the same surge was at Kurama's house. Right where he found you." Koenma explained.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." She lied. Hiei looked at her.

**'You know that it's your surges on there, why do you lie?'**

_'I don't want them to know unless necessary.'_ She explained.

**'Ask him who they're searching for, act as if you were part way conscious and you'll see why you should tell them.'**

_'Why don't I ask you?'_

**'Because I don't know his name, I only know that you may know him.'**

_'Fine I'll ask.'_

"Excuse me, but who are you searching for?" she asked innocently.

"How would you know that we're searching for anyone besides the source of the surges?" Koenma asked suspiciously.

"I was kinda sorta conscious enough to make out what you were saying." She replied. "I might be able to help."

"We're looking for Naraku, he…" he never got to finish.

"Why in world do you want to look for him?" she yelled outraged.

"He attacked our group and said something about jewel shards; he almost dealt a fatal blow to Hiei. Besides Toddler over here said that if he completed what ever it is he would be very powerful and dangerous." Yusuke explained.

"Well duh! Course he's dangerous baka!" she burst. She realized her mistake a moment too late.

"You know him?" Koenma asked. She sighed in defeat; she told her story and paused.

"Well we ran into him recently and…" she continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please RR!

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho


	5. Flashback

_Flashback_

"Hiriktos!" cried the slayer. It cut clean through a few demons that jumped in the way of it contacting with Naraku. "Missed. MIROKU!" Sango cried as he fell. He jumped in the way of Naraku's tentacles that would have gone through Sango went through him. Kohaku struck Sango in the back.

She cried out in pain, she turned to him and started dodging his attacks but refused to attack him. Finally he struck a deadly blow to her shoulder.

She fell next to Miroku with a smile on her face. "Kick his ass for us Kagome." Sango said to her Miko friend as she died. Kagome was crying tears of rage.

"Sango! Miroku!" she cried out.

"What is it my little Miko? All alone? You are, Inuyasha betrayed you and left you for Kikyo. He tried to kill you but unfortunately failed." Naraku chuckled. "Though you weren't able to kill him yourself were you?"

"Shut up you bastard!" Kagome yelled in rage.

"You killed Rin, Sessomaru, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Kylala, and even Kaede! You die now!" Naraku dogged her arrow and jumped down the well!

She ran to the opening to find he wasn't there! She jumped in after him in hopes of saving her family.

When she got there the shrine looked okay but it was inside that she was afraid the damage was done. She ran in using adrenaline to help her. When she got inside it was too late. "NARAKU!" she bellowed, and suddenly the half demon caught fire! He knew that he wouldn't win this one and went off.

She was left alone, all alone. Tears went down her cheeks and she cried for those lost.

_Flashback_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Please RR!_

_disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-YuHakusho_


	6. Crystal Tears

_Kurama Pov_

She finished, her head downcast so we couldn't see her face. I found myself wanting to comfort her, suddenly we heard a sound.

_Plink. Plink. Plink._

We looked to the ground where little silver crystals lay.

_Plink_.

But how? She couldn't be, could she? Hiei went over to her; she was kneeling so he had to kneel as well.

_Plink._

"Kagome," he whispered. We hadn't heard such tenderness or kindness in his voice since Yukina found out he was her brother. Yukina was now married to Kuwabara, Hiei doesn't seem to mind so much though. "Kagome, I'm sorry about this. You shouldn't have had to go through this." Hiei wrapped his arms around her.

_Plink._

We saw a red crystal fall to the ground; it wasn't hers it was Hiei's. We felt the temperature of the room change again; it rose signaling that her body temperature dropped.

"Kagome, will you help us defeat Naraku?" Koenma asked kindly. She lifted her face to Koenma and stood.

_Plink. Plink. Plink._

"Yes, I will help you destroy Naraku." She agreed with a hint of malice in her voice, making her quite dangerous. "He won't get away this time. Not again." She promised.

"Good, everyone can go home then start the search in the morning." Koenma told us as we left.

"Is it alright if you guys meet at my house tomorrow morning?" we all nodded. "Good, just pack a bag with things that you'll need." I looked at her and Hiei before I stepped through the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho


	7. Yokaru

_Hiei Pov_

I walked with Kagome to the shrine that I hadn't been to in a long while. She went up the steps easily, I smirked as I thought of Yusuke or Kuwabara trying to tackle these stairs and falling asleep in the middle of them. It looked the same as it had last year; she's been taking good care of it.

Suddenly something came charging at me, something large. It pinned me down and growled. "Yokaru! He's fine, he's not intruding." Kagome called to the demon. It got off of me and transformed into something much, smaller.

It was a fox yokai, It was black and had red tips on its tails and paws, it also had a red star mark on it's forehead. "Hiei, this is Yokaru. He's a shadow fox." I smirked as I reached down and pet him.

"Where did you find a breed as rare as this?" I questioned her. She smiled.

"Midoriko, she gave him to me along with a few other things. You may find this strange but she came to me in a dream, explained a few things to me, and gave me some things." She explained. "Yokaru being among one of them, he's loyal and great in battle. He's also my friend. I now understand the bond between Sango and Kylala." She looked ready to cry again but she didn't.

'She seems so far away, even though she's right here.' I thought sadly. I followed her to the door and stepped in. It looked almost the same as last time, except it felt a bit emptier. I knew it was because no one besides Kagome was here anymore.

"I know that they weren't my real family, but they were the closest thing I had until I met you." Kagome said out of the blue. Yokaru pawed at her leg. "I know it's late." She told the small fox. "We should get to bed so we can be ready for the search tomorrow." She said with a yawn. She picked Yokaru up and headed to her room. "Get some sleep, kay?"

She went into her room and closed the door. I headed for the room I stayed in when ever I was here. I lay down on the bed and for the first time in years, I fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho.


	8. Back Down The Rabbit Hole!

_Kurama Pov_

The next morning I packed some things into my bag, kissed my mother on the cheek and promised that I'd be back as soon as possible. I got there right when Yuske and Kuwabara did. "Great timing." Yusuke yawned. He was not a morning person. We went up the steps and knocked on the shrine's door. We heard some rustling and the sound of someone falling over something.

"Come in! It's unlocked!" Kagome yelled on the other side of the door. When we opened the door we saw Kagome tangled up with Hiei in a blanket. A little fox was running around them seemingly trying to find a way to untangle them. "Ah Hiei, that was my leg!" she yelled.

"How the heck did you guys get into that mess?" Yusuke laughed.

"Well I was bringing this blanket upstairs, it's quite heavy, well Hiei happened to come in the room and I ran into him. The fact that he," she pointed to the fox. "Is running in circles, isn't helping. Though it is funny." She giggled. She looked back at the blanket and looked as if she were considering bursting it into flames. "A little help?" she asked.

It took no time at all with us all helping, to get them out of the tangled mess. She folded the blanket, flopped it on the couch, and glared at it. "Stupid blanket." She muttered under her breath. She turned to us. "So you all ready?" she asked, we nodded in response. "Good, let me get my pack and we'll be off!" she said cheerily, though to me that cheer wasn't wholehearted. It was as if she wanted to cover up all of the bad things that happened to her with a mask. That would only prove to make it worse.

The little fox came up to me and looked as if knowing something. I bent down and pet the fox. "Oh, that's Yokaru. He's a Shadow Kistiune; he poses no threat to you as long as you pose no threat to me." She said casually. "You guys coming or not?" she called behind her. We hurried to the door as to not get left behind. She put her bag down and sat in front of the god tree, much like Midoriko had done in my dream. The blade at my side pulsed. Was I supposed to protect her? Her eyes snapped open.

"What did you just do?" Yusuke asked in his gruff voice. Se glared at him.

"There's only one rule for you and me to get along, never sound like that again." She stated with anger in her eyes and voice. Yusuke stepped back from her and nodded his agreement. "Good, I know where Naraku is." She announced.

"Where?" we asked in unison. She smirked.

"Not here." She said at last. "But I know where he is though." Yusuke gave her a funny look.

"But you just said you don't know where he is." Yuuske reminded her.

"He's not here, but he's somewhere else." She explained. We were all confused. Although Hiei looked like he knew just what she was talking about. She held her hands up and something flew in her hands. In her right was a red staff that had a black dragon holding a rose at the top. In her left hand was a sword that had a white rose on its sheath and written in kanji on the hilt was Forbidden One.

This confused me, is she a forbidden child? The sword at my side, Kijonta, pulsed again. She tied the sword at her hip, she was wearing the same outfit as yesterday except it was white with a black sash, her hair stayed down and the necklace was still around her neck. She put her bag back on and headed toward an old well house. What is she doing?

"Hurry up or you're going to get left behind!" she called. She opened up the door to it and went down the stairs. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Are we going down that?" Kuwabara asked. She grinned then pushed him in. "Ahhhh! Kaaag!" he yelled then he disappeared.

"We are going to jump down there, that's where Naraku is. It seems that the well is letting anyone through now." She pondered. Yusuke jumped in next followed by Hiei, I jumped in next and she was last. She must have been making sure no one got left behind.

I jumped out of the old well to see a forest, what just happened? We heard a yelp. "Gahhh! Ow!" she growled. I manipulated the vines to wrap around Kagome and lift her out. She had an amazed look on her face. "What the?" the vines retreated after setting her on the ground. She looked at us suspiciously. "I'm not even going ask." She sighed.

"What did ya yelp for?" Yusuke asked.

"Huh? Oh that, uh just I started to heat up again. It's getting rather annoying changing from hot to cold, not to mention uncomfortable." She explained.

"Where are we?" Kuwabara asked.

"We are in the Feudal Era." She responded.

"Wait, you're the girl from the books!" Kuwabara and Yusuke exclaimed at the same time. She nodded. She looked around her.

_Plink._

"This is where it all happened." She said. "Well, let's go shall we." she said and started off. Kagome and Hiei were in front with Yokaru on her shoulder, Kuwabara and Yusuke were in the middle talking about some random thing or other, and I was in the back. We had been walking a while when she stopped.

Two wolf demons came running into the clearing. "Sister!" they called.

"Ginta, Hakkaku!" she smiled.

"How are you? Are you hurt?" Hiten asked.

"Who are they?" Ginta asked ready to protect her. We were thinking along the same lines.

"Oh Hakkaku, Ginta, meet Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Guys this is Hakkaku and Ginta, Kouga's friends and remainder of their pack." She introduced, she turned to them.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" she asked.

"Kouga said that if anything were to happen to him that we would protect you." Hakkaku explained. She smiled at them sadly.

"Besides we have nothing better to do anyway, the wolf tribe of the eastern lands took over the den." Ginta admitted.

"They were too strong." Hakkaku finished.

"You guys can travel with us." She smiled.

"Thanks sister!" they smiled.

"Why do they call you sister?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kouga had 'claimed' that I was his woman when we first met, he didn't think that lately though, we were just friends but I guess that they're used to calling me sister." She explained. The two wolf demons nodded.

We started up again, Kagome with Yokaru on her shoulder, Hiei, and I were in the front, Yusuke and Hakkaku were in the middle, and Kuwabara and Ginta were in the back. Kagome has more stamina than any woman I've known, she hadn't fallen behind or stopped. She had asked if we wanted to stop but we had said no.

It was now getting dark. "We should settle down for the night, is here okay?" she asked. We all nodded and set up camp while Kagome made dinner. Hakkaku and Ginta had caught some deer, she cooked that up with some ramen. She then called us over to eat, we all ate in silence then settled down to sleep for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho


	9. Kagome's Death?

_Kagome Pov_

I waited for the others to fall asleep before I made my way deeper in the forest to think. I couldn't believe all of the things that had happened, almost everyone I held near and dear are gone.

Hiei, Yukina, Hakkaku, Ginta, and Yokaru are the only ones I've known for a while that are still alive. And now Naraku almost killed Hiei! That bastard, he knows how to hit a sore spot with me. I pet Yokaru as I pondered these thoughts. I heard a rustle in the bushed and I prepared to strike with my staff, which was powered by my increased powers.

"Come on out!" I yelled. I heard a chuckle and out came, "Inuyasha!" I ground out.

"You still remember me?" he joked. "Heh, you think you can beat me with a staff?" he asked. When Midoriko had visited me in my dream he had already betrayed me.

Yokaru growled as he grew to in size, only to be a bit taller than Kylala in her large form. Inuyasha growled.

"It seems that no one has succeeded in killing you. Pity, I guess I have to kill you myself then." He flexed his claws and charged at me. I dogged and thwacked him with my staff. "Wench." He growled. I dogged him again; I noticed that tetsiuga wasn't there anymore!

What would keep his demonic blood in check? I started to panic. He took that moment to land a few blows, one of them deadly.

I cried out in pain hopping someone would find me. At least I would be free of my pain, I smiled. 'Figure this one out Inuyasha.' I thought as I drifted into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho


	10. Hiei's Rage!

_Hiei Pov_

I was drifting to sleep, which I rarely do, when I heard a scream. I did a quick scan of the camp, which everyone seemed to be doing as they woke up, and noticed that Kagome wasn't there!

I jumped off of the branch I was sitting on and started running in the direction of the scream. Suddenly Yokaru was thrown into a tree, he was instantly knocked out. I growled, whoever was doing this was going to pay.

I ran into the clearing where I saw Kagome on the ground with a smile on her face and a man with dog ears grinning. Her staff was still clutched in her hand. "What did you do to her you bastard!" I yelled. He chuckled.

"I just got Kikyo's soul back, and a good portion of the Shikon Jewel." He smirked. He made my blood boil, I felt my anger rising and I charged at him with the speed I had and slashed him with my sword. I had made a deep gnash in his left shoulder.

He growled and his eyes flashed red. 'Good, I made him mad. I need to take my anger out on something.' I thought viciously.

Suddenly Kagome began to glow a bright red. I saw the others run into the clearing as this was happening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho


	11. Family?

_Kagome Pov_

I opened my eyes and expected to see hell, but I didn't I saw Midoriko smiling at me. "Kagome, you aren't meant to die yet." She told me. I sat up confused.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"I could see it in your eyes. You are confused about something."

"It's nothing." I told her politely.

"Please tell me, I may be able to clear it up." She urged me.

I finally gave in, "It's just that my body temperature doesn't seem to know anything but extremely hot or extremely cold. It's very painful when they suddenly change without warning." I explained. She smiled in sympathy.

"You are like your brother, a fire-ice apparition." She started. "I can help you with this. I will turn you into something that no one has seen with they're eyes, only in stories have they heard about it. So you wish me to help you with your transformation?" she asked.

I had a feeling that there was more to this than she let on but I let it pass. I nodded to her and she took my hands, she said an incantation and I began to glow red.

"Good luck." She said then I drifted back into consciousness.

End Dream

I snapped my eyes open and stood up. I turned to Inuyasha and growled. "You bastard, were you going to kill Hiei?" I ground out; he looked at me with wide eyes.

"First you kill Shippo, then you try to kill me twice, then you go after the last bit of family that I have left!" I yelled.

"He's your brother?" he spat. But before he could blink he was dead.

What everyone saw was the end, one moment I was standing in front of Inuyasha and the next I was behind him with my sword drawn as he fell to the ground.

"No one messes with my family." I spat. I sheathed my sword and looked at everyone who was looking at me with amazement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho


	12. Amazement!

_Kurama Pov_

We looked at Kagome with amazement, she was faster than Hiei. Her appearance startled us all, even Hiei. I had heard Koenma talking about this kind of demon, but even he wasn't sure if they were real.

But what surprised us even more so was that she claimed that Hiei was her brother! I didn't know that he had another sister. It seemed to throw even Yusuke and Kuwabara through a loop.

"Sister?" Hakkaku asked. She looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

He didn't get to respond when a red blur came barreling through. "Kaa-san!" we heard it cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho


	13. Shippo!

Fox language

(Translation of something that kagome doesn't understand)

_Kagome Pov_

I caught the red blur as it jumped into my arms, I then realized what it was when it cried, "Kaa-san!" my eyes filled with tears as I hugged him close.

"Shippo!" I cried. "Oh, Shippo! I thought I'd lost you forever!"

Plink. Plink. Plink. Plink.

My tears turned into crystals the moment they hit the ground as I cried tears of joy. "Kaa-san, I didn't know what to do! He just came in and attacked!" Shippo cried into my shirt. I rubbed his back soothingly as he cried.

"Don't worry Shippo, Inuyasha's gone and he's never coming back." I promised him.

"Who's this?" Yuske asked me.

"This is Shippo. Shippo this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei my brother." I smiled.

"Why'd he call you Kaa-san?" Hiei asked looking at me with a look that said everything. I blushed and whacked Hiei upside the head; he can be so protective that he will assume something before I can confirm it.

"Not like that Hiei! I don't, grrrr." I breathed in deeply seeing Shippo's look of surprise. "He's my adoptive son; his parents were killed by the thunder brothers." I explained. Hiei nodded. Shippo looked up at me and gasped.

"Kaa-san," he breathed, "You're a Fire Ice Shadow Kistiune." He looked up at me in amazement. He reached up to touch something and giggled when I had a look of shock. "You have ears Kaa-san." He giggled.

His laughter was contagious, "I guess so, anything else that I should know about." I wondered since I couldn't see myself.

"Yep, come on! I know where a lake is! You can see yourself there!" he said and dragged me to the lake. Everyone followed, we finally reached the lake but I was hesitant about looking. I groaned inwardly and prepared myself for anything, except what I saw next. I gasped, I hardly recognized myself!

My hair lengthened to reach my knees and it gained red streaks, I had black fox ears on the top of my head that had red tips. Connected to my tailbone was two black fox tails with red tips, I had deadly claws that were black with red tips, and I also had fangs. I had ruby red eyes that looked as if they were shadowed, I had a red star outlined with black on my forehead, and I had a red stripe on each cheek and on my wrists. Coming out of my back was a pair of black angel wings that were tipped with red. And around the top of my head on my hair was a white jagged line that went through my bangs.

Take away the red streaks, markings, tail, wings, and ears and I'd almost look like Hiei! I looked to Shippo who was beaming. "You can be my real Kaa-san!" he said happily. I smiled my first true smile as I hugged my adoptive kit.

"I can, I finally can." I whispered. Yokaru came back into consciousness and shrank as he came up to me. He nuzzled my arm. "Shippo, this is Yokaru." I told my kit. He then started speaking in a language that I understood partly. "Shippo, what language are you speaking?" I asked.

"You could understand us?" he smiled.

"Partly." I replied.

"It's Fox language!" he told me.

Can you (Understand) me? he asked in fox language. So I tried my hand at it.

Partlone he giggled signaling I made a mistake.

"You did well for your first try!" he congratulated.

"Out of curiosity, what did I say?"

"Part lone." He replied. I blushed.

"Well I was going to say partly but I guess I got it screwed up." Then I remembered something. "Shippo, you were killed. How are you alive?" I asked.

"Midoriko told me that you needed me, she brought me back to life. And guess what?" he grinned ear to ear. "You're my real Kaa-san! When you died she made it so!" he told me happily.

"You're my son." I too was smiling at this fact. I hugged him again with tears of joy going down both of our faces. I then noticed that he too looked different, he had black streaks in his hair, a black stripe on each cheek, his tail had a black tip, and his eyes had red specks in them

Plink. Plink. Plink. Plink.

My tears hit the ground and Shippo took one and inspected it. "What's this?" he asked. I cocked my head to the side.

"I'm not really sure myself. Hiei do you know?" I asked him. He nodded.

"But for now you should rest." He said. I knew that there was going to be no getting info out of him until I've rested. We headed back to camp and I settled down with Shippo to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho


	14. Eavesdropping!

_Hiei Pov_

I looked down where Kagome and Shippo slept. She's going to need training which, unfortunately, I can't give her in certain areas.

I can teach her to control her fire and ice powers as well as her sword techniques, but other than that she's going to need someone else to train her. I knew just who to turn to, Kurama would help her.

I could see said Fox go off with Yokaru, that little fox has taken a liking to Kurama. I decided to follow them and see just what they were up to.

I saw them stop at a clearing; I stood in a tree and masked my energy. I saw that someone else had decided to follow them. I smirked as I saw the person sit down and listen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho


	15. Yoko?

_Kurama Pov_

I turned to Yokaru as we stepped in the clearing. She will believe you. I persisted. The little fox glared at me the best a fox could.

She thought that she'd lost… he didn't finish.

Don't worry, I knelt down to his level. if she loved you then, she'll love you now. He shook his head.

No, I've decided. You're her protector, I couldn't protect her and Midoriko thinks you can. I'm just going to step aside. I'll never let her know. I couldn't believe what he was saying! He turned his head to something.

Kag…ome he said.

_Plink. Plink. Plink. Plink. Plink._

Her tears hit the ground. She had a look of disbelief on her face. "Yo…ko" She turned and ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-hakusho


	16. Run!

_**Song Lyrics**_

_Kagome Pov_

I looked at them and did the only thing I could think of, I ran.

_**Run (run) all I want to do is run (run) **_

_**I don't want to face it any more **_

_**So I'm going to run (run) **_

_**Run from my problems **_

_**Run from what I knew **_

_**But it's not the answer (no) **_

_**But it's what I know how to do (do) **_

_**I wanna run **_

_**Run away from everything **_

_**And start somewhere else **_

_**I'm too afraid to face it (too afraid) **_

_**I'm not going to look back **_

_**As I run (run) **_

_**As I run (run) **_

_**My feet going faster **_

_**The wind blowing in my hair **_

_**I'm running away (running away) **_

_**But I feel it coming closer **_

_**I can't just run (run) **_

_**I can't run (run) **_

_**I wanna run **_

_**Run away from everything **_

_**And start somewhere else **_

_**I'm too afraid to face it (too afraid) **_

_**I'm not going to look back **_

_**As I run (run) **_

_**As I run (run) **_

_**It's what I know how to do **_

_**But now it's not the answer **_

_**To my problems anymore (no no no) **_

_**So I have to stand and fight **_

_**But for now **_

_**I wanna run **_

_**Run away from everything **_

_**And start somewhere else **_

_**I'm too afraid to face it (too afraid) **_

_**I'm not going to look back (no no) **_

_**As I run (run) **_

_**As I run (run) **_

_**I'm going to run (run) **_

_**As I run **_

I kept running I had no clue where I was going but I just went where my feet took me. I couldn't believe what I just heard! Why was I running? I had no clue why.

Yoko was alive, I couldn't believe it! He's not gone forever, but why did he think that? Did he not love me anymore? I left a trail of crystals but I could care less I kept running and crying. I touched the mark that used to be there. Wait, used to be? It was gone. He didn't love me anymore, I cried harder I couldn't believe this! Why Yoko? I was heartbroken.

I ran for the well and was just about to jump in when a pair of strong arms circled around my waist. "Let go of me, please." I begged quietly.

"Kagome," was all Hiei needed to say before in turned around and cried into his chest. He put his arms around me in hopes of comforting me.

"He, he is alive." I cried Hiei knew who I meant.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked. I looked up and tilted my neck to the left showing nothing.

"He doesn't love me anymore." I put my head down.

"I'm sorry Kag." He said. He hadn't used my nickname in a long time. I saw Yoko standing in the clearing. I stepped away from Hiei and looked at the small fox.

"Why Yoko, why? I thought that you loved me." My tears continued to fall. He put his head down. He morphed into the man I once loved. I quickly turned away from him and bit down on my lip to keep from crying out.

I felt a clawed hand on my shoulder; I shrugged it off feeling hurt. "Kagome," he whispered. I didn't care what he had to say at the moment. "I-I couldn't get in the way." He said at last.

I turned to him, "Get in the way of what?" I snapped.

"…." He didn't answer. I turned away from him again.

"I thought you loved me, but I guess I was wrong. Hiei, I don't think we will find Naraku until he decides to show himself. Please tell the others that it would be useless and we should go back." I said my voice wavering. I jumped into the well never to look back again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho but I do own the song in this chapter, it's calledRun


	17. Where's Kagome?

_'Kurama'_

**'Hiei'**

_Hiei Pov_

I saw Kagome jump into the well heartbroken. I glared at Yoko before I went to round up the others. Before I was out of hearing range I heard him say, "Midoriko, I can leave now. Please give the fox a new soul so she can have someone there when no one is." I then felt his power vanish never to return.

I saw the little fox looking around the well; he must be looking for Kagome. I sensed that he had a new soul; I picked him up and ran off to the others. Kurama was back at the camp sitting, he looked like he was deep in thought.

"Hiei, be careful when waking Yusuke up." He warned. I saw that his left shoulder was singed a bit. I took a pebble and chucked it at Yuske's head. He shot up.

"Hiei! What was that for?" he yelled, successfully waking everyone else up. Kurama explained what Kagome said about Naraku and they started to gather their things and soon we were off to the present time.

We jumped in one by one, except Hakkaku and Ginta, and were enveloped by the familiar blue light. The others stayed at the shrine for the night. Kagome was nowhere to be seen. I looked around the whole shrine and outside of it, I still didn't find her. I saw Kurama looking at the mini shrine where the well was located.

**'Fox, do you know where Kagome is?'**

_'I have a feeling where she is.'_

**'Where?'**

_'In the past, are you going to go after her?'_ I looked at Kurama, and then I saw the sword at his side pulsed. Written on the hilt was 'Protector' he must be her protector.

**'You're her protector aren't you?'**

_'Yes.'_

**'Now that she's a kistiune I can only teach her so much. Can you teach her the rest?'**

_'Yes, I can do that.'_

**'Why don't you go talk to her.'** I suggested. '**She needs someone besides a brother to open up to.'** I then saw him go into the mini shrine and I saw the blue light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho


	18. Kagome's Attempt At Suicide

_Kurama Pov_

I jumped into the clearing; I sniffed the air and followed her scent. As I got closer I heard her talking, I stopped and listened.

I saw her running her hand along the trunk of the God Tree. Her tears hit the ground. "This is where his life ended and began again, and it will be where mine will end." She said.

What was she talking about? Where her life will end? Only then did I see the dagger that she had ready to plunge into her chest, I ran and hopped I could stop her from killing herself.

_Kagome Pov_

I readied myself for the other world. I wasn't needed I was just an unneeded person. I closed my eyes and moved my arm to plunge the dagger into my chest.

I felt a hand on my wrist holding firm keeping me from killing myself. I felt another arm around my waist and I felt tears? Who was crying for me?

"Don't do this to yourself." I heard someone say.

"But, what reason do I have to live." I said emotionlessly.

"You have Hiei, he needs you. When you're around him he seems so much happier like when he's around Yukina." My tears continued to fall.

"Kur….ama, I'm going to….die anyway." I said feeling myself drift into darkness. I faintly felt his hand flip my arm over to reveal a deep slit on it. I fell into a deep sleep.

_Kurama Pov_

My eyes widened as I saw the cut on her arm, it was very deep and she had lost a lot of blood already.

I took a seed from my pouch that I keep in my pocket and placed it on the wound. It created a healing bandage; I ran to the well and jumped in hopping that I wasn't too late. When I came out of the Mini Shrine I saw Hiei, worry evident in his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked with worry tinting his voice. I closed my eyes.

"She tried to kill herself." I replied and went into the shrine leaving behind a very shocked Hiei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own inyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho

I decided to put three Pov's together or this would have been a chapter that wasway to short.


	19. Hiei's Tears

_Hiei Pov_

She tried to kill herself? Why, why would she do a thing like that? I couldn't believe it when Kurama told me. I tried to keep the tears at bay but they fell anyway.

_Plink. Plink. Plink. Plink. Plink._

I stood in shock; didn't she know that we all cared about her? My little sister had tried to kill herself. I couldn't protect Yukina anymore, that was Kuwabara's job now but I failed to notice Kagome's behavior.

I had prepared myself for anything the world had to throw at me, all except this. I wasn't prepared for this. I sank to my knees and growled in frustration. Why would she go and try to kill herself? I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hiei, we know what happened. Want to talk about it?" Yusuke asked. I growled in response. He sighed, "Hiei, I can tell that you're upset about this. Confused probably, but you've got to talk about it man. Don't let it build up until you can't hold it in anymore." He said wisely.

"I just don't get it! Why would she try and kill herself? Doesn't she know that we care for her? Why would she go and do a thing like that?" I growled out. My tears were still falling, I've gone soft and I know it. But when you have such cheerful and spirited little sisters around you all the time, you tend to go soft.

Yusuke had silent tears falling as well. "Look, we'll find out why she did this. Don't worry." He looked to her as a sister and he didn't want to lose her either.

With that he went to the shrine. 'Why Kagome?' I thought as I looked to the stars in the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho


	20. Waking Up

_Kurama Pov_

I sat by her bed and made sure that nothing would happen to her. Yusuke and Kuwabara had come in many times this past week; they would ask if she was awake yet.

My answer was always the same, not yet. The only one I hadn't seen around was Hiei; I thought that he was still in shock at what she had tried to do to herself. I don't want to think about how he would be if she really did die. It was a good thing I arrived there when I did. But I hope that she will not try this again.

We all were I had denied two missions from Koenma so I could watch over her. Yusuke had suggested it, we would watch over her, and if she would wake we would alert the other. Finally she started to wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho


	21. I'm Alive?

_Kagome Pov_

My head hurt as did my wrist. Wait I was still alive? How? I was supposed to be dead! I made sure of that. I slowly opened my eyes to see worried green eyes. I shut my eyes again, he looked pained and I didn't want to see that in his eyes.

"Kag?" A voice asked. When I opened my eyes again I saw Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Are you okay?" Yusuke asked. I looked away from them to the window; I couldn't look at them right now. I couldn't bear to see the hurt and pain in their eyes, no not now.

"I-I'm fine." My voice sounded hoarse. Well I hadn't used it for a week straight; I was lying in bed dreaming hopping I would be freed from my pain forever. Was I ever wrong! Suddenly I saw a pair of crimson eyes.

They were full of pain, wonder, heartbreak; I couldn't bear to look into his eyes any longer. If I did I was sure that I would burst into tears. I felt a couple of tears escape. My older brother never cried but he must really feel hurt if he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho


	22. Hiei's Pain

_KuramaPov_

I looked at Hiei as he arrived for the first time in a week. He looked pained; it was hard for her to look in his eyes.

I thought it best if they were alone so I grabbed the other two by their shirts and dragged them out of the room. Of course they complained about it.

When we were out of the room I closed the door and released them. "What did ya do that for Kurama!" Yusuke yelled.

"I think she and Hiei need a little time alone to talk." I replied. "Remember that he almost lost a sister." The other two nodded in understanding.

_Kagome Pov_

I sat up but still did not look into his crimson eyes. I can't believe what I almost did, I am Hiei's last little sister that is not married. All he wants is to feel needed and loved, Yukina is married so the protecting job moved to Kuwabara but he could still protect me. He must feel like he failed in protecting me. I kept my eyes downcast from him. I heard Kurama drag the others out and close the door, I also heard Hiei jump into the room lightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho


	23. If you want to die, then die

_Hiei Pov_

I looked at Kagome, she avoided looking at me. "Kagome," I started. I fought back the tears that threatened to fall. "Why would you? Why? We all care about you, didn't you think about how Shippo would feel about losing you if he just got you? Kagome we don't want to lose you, not now not ever." I stated.

"…" she said nothing; all she did was look down. "I can't do this anymore; I just can't live this life. All I know now is to protect the jewel; I can't do that anymore Hiei. I just can't, I've taken too many lives and I don't want to take anymore but my own."

I was defeated, if she didn't want to live anymore than I can't stop her. She'd do it when no one was around, we can't be around her 24/7.

I threw her dagger on the bed next to her. "You can choose what you do, take your life or continue living. But in my opinion, to die is the cowards way out." I then left the room heartbroken that I may lose her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho


	24. Should I Die Or Live?

_Kagome Pov_

I looked at the dagger that lay next to me; I had a decision to make to die or not to die.

_Here I am now _

_I sit on my bed _

_The dagger next to me _

_I tried once before _

_To drive it through my heart _

_I failed though _

_Cause my friends wouldn't let me go _

_The tears now flow _

_Through all of us now _

_The thought of them losing me _

_Is driving them mad _

_I don't know why _

_But they care _

_But they don't care _

_About what I've done _

_My brother came to me _

_Threw the dagger on my bed _

_Said it was my choice _

_He wouldn't try to stop me _

_But to die is the cowards way out _

_The tears now flow _

_Through all of us now _

_The thought of them losing me _

_Is driving them mad _

_I don't know why _

_But they care _

_But they don't care _

_About what I've done _

_The dagger is in my hand _

_My choice is to be decided now _

_Should I die _

_Or should I live _

_But I just don't know anymore _

_The tears now flow _

_Through all of us _

_The thought of dying _

_Now has me scared _

_Should I die _

_Or should I live _

_They don't care about what I've done _

_All they care about is who I am _

_Should I die or _

_Should I live _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho but I do own the song in this chapter.

The song is called Should I Live


	25. Frustration

_Kurama Pov_

We were downstairs all thinking our own thoughts, no one talking. Hiei had come in and said that if she wanted to die, then we had to let her go.

Shippo was on my lap curled into a ball crying. I stroked his tail in hopes of comforting the kit.

We all were thinking the same thing, 'Will she really kill herself?'

Yusuke growled in frustration and went outside. I heard sounds of him punching a tree. Kuwabara sat on the couch next to me with his head in his hands and Hiei sat on the floor with his head down.

Normally I could find a bright side to things but I couldn't seem to find one because there was none.

Suddenly someone came into the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho.


	26. I Couldn't Do It

_Kagome Pov_

I slowly came down the stairs and into the den. Their heads turned to look at me. I couldn't do it, I just couldn't kill myself. I won't try anything like that again. They all had a look of relief in their eyes as they saw that I was up and walking. Shippo jumped into my arms and cried happy that I decided to live.

"I…I couldn't…I just couldn't leave you all." Tears started going down my cheeks as I smiled at them best I could. Before I knew it Hiei had engulfed me in a large hug being careful of Shippo. He pulled away as the others hugged me in turn. "I promise that I will never try anything like that again." I promised.

"Good, because if you do I will bring you back and kill you myself." Hiei smirked.

I smiled. "Deal." I agreed as I giggled. I sat on the couch with them; it felt good to be alive. Why did I want to be dead with such great guys like them around? Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed like brothers to me, Hiei already was my brother, and Kurama…I think I may like him as more than just a friend.

Shippo was curled up in my lap; I ran my hand through his tail. My tail had somehow found its way around Kurama's waist. I felt a soothing sensation from my tail run up to my spine. I sighed happily but blushed when I heard a silky chuckle. 'My tail has a mind of its own I swear!' I thought.

Shippo giggled giving me a 'He's-petting-your-tail' look. I couldn't help it, it felt so good. I started purring, I didn't know that I could do that. 'He sure knows how to torture someone.' I thought. Hiei smirked as I sent him a mock glare. 'I'm hopeless!'

The next day

I woke up before everyone else. They had spent the night since we had talked and lost track of time, it was late so I suggested that they spend the night. I was used to waking up early because Inuyasha would wake us up early in the morning. I got to work on breakfast; I seemed to be on automatic right now. I didn't have to think about what I was doing, I just did it. For me that was a routine. I felt a pair of eyes watching me; I bit my lip to hold in my giggles and kept on going wondering how long they would watch me.

I finally lost it, they had been watching for five minuets. I giggled, "I know your there, what pray tell do you find so interesting about watching me?" I asked with a smile as I turned to face Kurama.

"You just seemed to work on automatic, you were there but your mind wasn't." I looked down finding a spot on the tile very interesting at the moment.

"I'm just used to this; I did it all the time so it just comes automatically.' I replied.

"Would you like some help?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, "That'd be great." I said as we got to work.

We talked and laughed, soon pancakes, eggs, and sausage was placed on the table as the others made their way downstairs. Yusuke's hair was a sight; it stuck up in all directions as did Kuwabara's. Hiei looked like he had a rough night; I'll have to ask him about that later.

"Thanks." Yusuke yawned.

"Welcome." Kurama and I said in unison.

Soon we were eating and talking about random things. I didn't really care about what I talked about, I was just happy to be here with all of them. I was happy again, I felt like I had a big family. Sure, we made an odd family. But we were happy. Even with our odd quirks. We accepted each other as we were. Isn't that all that matters in the end?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So did you all like that chapter?

Thanks to all of my dedicated Reveiwers!

Thanks a bunch!

Disclaimer: I don't own IY or YYH

Please RR!


	27. Hiei's Nightmares

_Hiei Pov_

I looked at Kagome curiously when she and Kurama set out breakfast on the table. Normally I would have to practically drag her out of bed. But lately she wakes up, cooks breakfast, and cleans it up. Though it all seems automatic, as if she has done it so many times before. I had a restless sleep once again, ever since Kagome had tried to kill herself sleep hadn't come without nightmares. They are normally about loosing Kagome and Yukina. Yukina to one of my enemy and Kagome to suicide. I don't want that to happen, they are my family and I don't want to lose them.

I listened to them talk, Kagome and Kurama somehow pulled me into a conversation. I don't think I even want to know how.

Yokaru came in the room demanding to be fed. Kagome giggled. "Sorry, you were still asleep so don't come crying to me when you almost miss breakfast." She laughed as she gave him his breakfast. He meowed his thanks then ate.

After we were finished we all helped with cleaning up. She seemed a bit tired so she was grateful. "I'm going outside if anyone needs me." She said as she went out the door. I followed her only to be questioned. "Hiei are you alright? You seem like you had a rough night." She asked.

"I'm fine." I replied. She didn't look like she believed me for a second.

"You don't look fine; you look like you had a long string of nightmares. And I heard you call out my and Yukina's names a few times during the night." She had a concerned look on her face. That always brought me down; I couldn't lie to her for very long.

"I just had a nightmare is all."

"About loosing Yukina and I?" I merely nodded.

"I'm sorry that I caused you so much worry. And don't worry, you won't get rid of us that easily." She smirked.

I just had to laugh, "I don't think that I can." She hit me playfully on the arm.

"Nope, so don't even try. Got that?"

"Got it." I smirked.

"Now, you should get some rest. Tomorrow we are going to hunt for Naraku and I won't have you falling asleep in the middle of our travels." She scolded playfully.

I smirked. "And if I don't?"

"Then I will drag you upstairs, tie you to the bed, and leave you there until you sleep." She threatened.

I laughed again; I forgot how good it felt to laugh. "Then I guess I have no choice." I gave her a hug then went inside to get some rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter done!

Thank you all for your reviews!

It means a lot to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own IY or YYH

Please RR!


	28. Kagome's Fever

_Kurama Pov_

After resting for a day we went back to the feudal era. Kagome pushed us along without even noticing it. She would only rest when we forced her too. We could go on for days but she couldn't, I don't know why she wants to go until she passes out but we won't let her. She slowly withdrew within herself each day. Hiei was getting worried about her; it bothered him to no end that he didn't know what was wrong.

I looked at Kagome and noticed that she was slowing down. It was barely noticeable, but she was. I could tell in her aura as well that she needed rest. "Yusuke, I think that we should convince her to rest." I whispered.

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think so too." He walked up to Kagome looking determined to get her to rest. "Kagome, I think that we should rest here for lunch. We all need it, especially you." He said with a concerned look in his eyes.

She glanced at him sideways with a narrowed look but gave in anyway. "Fine." She sighed as she stopped.

We settled down, Yusuke got the water, Hiei got some firewood, Kuwabara helped Kagome set up for lunch, and I caught some fish. She cooked the fish along with some ramen and we ate. Kagome ate a little but I saw her turn a bit green at the smell of the food. She may be getting sick; I just hope that I'm wrong.

After she took a bite she ran behind a tree where she vomited. She came back looking pale and a bit sweaty. Hiei rushed to her side before she collapsed. I went over to where he sat her down and felt her forehead. "She's burning up." I told Hiei.

"I…I'm fine." She tried to say but none of us were hearing it today.

"You're not fine, you have a fever. I can smell it on you." I scolded lightly.

"We have to go and find Naraku." She insisted.

"The only place you're going is home." Hiei stated.

"But…"

"No buts Kagome, you're sick. You're going home and that's final." We started packing things up. Kuwabara put out the fire before we left the area. Yusuke tried to pick up Kagome's pack but after putting it on his back he almost fell backwards into the mud.

"Wow, this has to be ten times her own weight!" He exclaimed as he put it down and rubbed his shoulders glaring at the bag.

Hiei went over and picked it up even he had a hard time with it but he could carry it easier than Yusuke. I carried Kagome, we showed up at the well at dusk. The sun was just beginning to set giving it a pretty picture of red, pink, blue, purple, and gold. We then turned to the well and jumped down into it one by one.

I jumped in last, when I got to the other side her condition had only gotten worse. When I went into her room I placed her on her bed. Hiei put a cold damp cloth on her forehead. "She'll get better soon Hiei." I tried to reassure the apparition. It didn't seem to work.

"I hope so." Was all he said as he left the room.

**The Next Morning**

I had fallen asleep in a chair by her bed; my back ached when I awoke. I stretched out a bit to ease the tension. I looked at Kagome hopping that she was better this morning. I was wrong, she had only gotten worse. She was pale and sweat was rolling down her face, she was shaking as well. Her cheeks lost their pink tinge.

I felt her forehead and she was burning up by the second. This was serious, her temperature was too high. We had to get her to a hospital immediately. Luckily my mother was a doctor and the hospital where she worked was nearby. (I know that she's not a doctor but in my story she is. She seems to be the type who would do that type of thing anyway.)

"Yusuke!" I called the young detective.

He came running in the room, "What is it Kurama?"

"Call Mushiori Hospital, tell them we're on our way." Yusuke's eyes widened.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Kagome is getting worse by the second. If we don't get her medical attention it could mean her death." Yusuke yanked out his cell phone and dialed 911 and asked for the Hospital.

I picked Kagome up bridal style. Hiei and Kuwabara were downstairs and ready to go the moment I reached the bottom step. We all rushed to the hospital as fast as our feet could go.

I ran over to the desk. "Please get Shiori Minaminow, it's urgent." I said.

The nurse looked at Kagome's condition and went to get my mother. She came through the doors a moment later with a nurse pushing a stretcher close behind her. "Put her on here." She instructed me. I did as told and watched as they took her to a room leaving us in the waiting room.

I sat in a chair as the others did the same. We all had the same thing going through our minds, 'Please be okay Kagome'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I finally updated! -does happy dance-

I hope you all like the chapter!

I also tried to make it long enough to make up for the time I didn't update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho

Please R&R!

From deep in the forest,

Tijiya


	29. Faith In You

_Hiei's Pov_

**A Few Hours Later**

We were all impatient as we waited for new on Kagome's condition. Yusuke sat in a chair shaking his foot impatiently, Kuwabara sat while reading a magazine though I could spot him looking at the emergency room door every few minuets, Kurama sat with his head in his hands, and I stood against a wall facing the emergency room door.

Why did this have to happen to Kagome? If she died on me, I will bring her back to life and kill her myself. My sisters are my last bit of family and I didn't want to loose them. I still have nightmares of loosing them because I couldn't protect them when they needed it. I will not let that happen.

"So let me get this straight, she nearly commits suicide, and now she might die from a high fever? Should I say that's ironic, or that the gods are plotting against her?" Yusuke growled.

We all felt the same way as he did, though he had a harder time keeping it inside. "I wouldn't doubt it." Kuwabara replied.

Yusuke looked over at Kurama; he hadn't said a word since Kagome had gone into the ER. "Yo Kurama, are you alright?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama didn't seem to hear him because he didn't answer. I briefly wondered what he was thinking about but decided to leave him alone. "Leave him alone a while." I said as I turned my eyes back to the door.

Half an hour later Shiori came out the door. We all stood up and waited for what she would say. "We are doing all we can, but It doesn't look like she will last the night." Shiori said sadly. "You four can go in and see her."

She led us to a room where Kagome lay on a bed. Even being at the door I could tell that she was having a hard time breathing. I pained me to see Kagome like this, she doesn't deserve it. We went over to her bed side; I forced back tears that were threatening to spill. She opened her eyes and looked up at us smiling best she could. "I'm sorry that I'm causing so much trouble for you." She whispered.

I went over to her side and held her hand. "It's not your fault that this happened so don't blame yourself." I said quietly. "Please hold on Kagome, you can fight this I know you can." My voice cracked more with each word.

"You always have so much faith in me." She said.

"I will always have faith in you Kags, always." Tears started spilling; I couldn't hold them back any longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope that you all like this chapter!

Don't worry, things will get better!

Maybe.

Thanks to al of my reviewers!

I love all of the reviews that I have gotten!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho.

Please R&R!


	30. The Black Rose

_Kurama's Pov_

I couldn't be in there any longer. I went just outside the door, leaned against the wall, and closed my eyes. This brought back too many memories, I remember the time when it was my mother on the bed close to the edge of death.

Kagome had become something to all of us whether it be a sister, friend, or a possible lover? Did I see her as more than just a friend? I sighed in frustration, she couldn't leave us. Why was fate being so cruel to her? To us?

When my mother said that she may not make it through the night it felt like my heart stopped. That was the last thing any of us wanted to hear. I then thought about her symptoms, I could swear that I saw them somewhere before.

Then it hit me! Kuronue had come down with something like that after coming in contact with the Surmoponis plant! It was quite poisonous and if it came in contact with a wound lord save your soul.

I knew how to help her! I ran back into the room and started searching through my seeds, I had everything I needed. Except one thing, the rare black rose. I turned to Hiei, "I can save her, I have what I need except the Black Rose."

Hiei cursed. "There's such a thing as a black rose?" Kuwabara asked.

I nodded. "There is but they are quite rare, they were rare even when Yoko was a pup."

"They only grow within or near the Makai fires." Hiei added.

"We can save her if we get the rose right?" Yusuke asked. Hiei and I nodded. "Then let's go and find it! I'll be damned if I know what can save her and not go and at least try to find it!"

We all agreed, "One of us should stay here with her." Kuwabara reasoned. "I don't think I can get near those fires so I can stay here." He offered.

"That's a good idea." I said.

Yusuke called up Botan. "Hello Yusuke, what can I do for you?" she asked in her normal happy voice.

"We need a portal to the Makai." He replied.

"On the way!" The screen went blank.

"Here's your portal. What's happened to Kagome?" She gasped as she saw the young Miko demon.

"She's sick and we are going to get her antidote." I replied. We went through the portal one by one coming into the world that was known as the Makai.

I hopped that we would find the rose, and if we did that we would get it to her in time. The last thing we wanted, I'm sure I've said it dozens of times before, was to loose her. "What the heck are the Makai fires?" Yusuke had to ask. "What's so special about them?"

"They are ten times hotter then the flames of the Negenkai and they are not the normal red/yellow/orange, they are black." I replied. Yusuke nodded in understanding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope that you all like the story so far!

What do you all think?

Will Kagome die from her sickness?

Or will they get the Rose?

Will they even find the rose?

And if they do will they get to her in time?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho.

Please R&R!

Thanks to all of my dedicated R&R's!


	31. The Dragon Demons

_Hiei Pov_

We went through the Makai in search of the flames, I was getting nervous that we may not make it back in time or not find the rose at all. Normally I could care less but when it came to family I would do anything for them.

I felt the familiar pull of the Makai fires. For some reason I always felt a slight pull to them when I was near them. The familiar black fires came into view. "These are it?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama and I nodded. He tried to go forward but he quickly stepped back. His skin had a slight red tinge to it. He couldn't go any further. "Damn." He muttered.

Kurama and I continued through the fires, Kurama was an S class demon that was why the fires didn't burn him. A large dragon demon with red eyes and silver/black scales came in front of us. "Why are you here in my domain?" he hissed.

"We are looking for the Black Rose." I stated.

"The Black Rose? Ha! You will not find it for you will not get past me." I growled. For each minuet we dealt with him the closer Kagome came to deaths doorstep.

"You will move or I will kill you." I sneered.

"Two little demons such as yourselves think that you can kill me? Such a foolish thought,"

Kurama and I were quickly loosing our patience. I drew my sword while Kurama got out his rose whip. "You had your chance, now die!" He proved to be a worthy opponent.

He grabbed Kurama's rose whip and flung him further into the fires. When he didn't return I assumed that he was knocked out.

I jumped on his back and ran my sword down his scaly back. He yelled in pain and flung me off. He had gotten me on my bad day. We charged at each other again, he tried to fry me but I dodged and countered by attacking his leg.

'Come on Kurama, where are you?' I thought as I dodged another attack.

"Don't turn your back on me little one." He laughed as he got my arm.

I hated being called little one. "Little one?" I growled. He knocked my sword out of my hands. If I used the dragon of the darkness flame then I wouldn't have enough energy to find Kurama, get the rose, and get back. My day just wasn't turning out very well.

"I said that you both were no match for me." He said as he ran his claws down my back.

I yelled in pain as my world went black. 'Kagome, we won't make it back in time. Please my little sister, forgive me.' I thought as I passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Is it just me or does this seem to be getting hopeless for them?

Well I am the one writing it so I should know.

I hope that you all like the chapter!

I know I am a little slow on updating my other stories.

Right now I am trying to finish this story up so I can concentrate on the ideas to put into it without

thinking of ten-thousand other ideas for my other stories.

Hope you all can forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho. I do own the dragon demon though.

Please read and review!


	32. Princess Akani and the Black Rose

_Kurama Pov_

After the dragon had flung me deeper into the fires I used it to my advantage and started looking for the rose. I didn't sense anymore dragons so I continued my search. I hopped that Hiei was holding up, but one of us had to look for the rose. The dragon was just wasting time.

It was quite hot and I was not holding up well, dragons are the only ones that held up well in these fires. I hopped that the rose still existed; if it didn't then Kagome would be forever gone. I was not going to stand by and let that happen!

The fires whipped around me dangerously. Suddenly a large crater made itself known and an emerald green dragon with silver eyes came up from it. I was quite wounded from being thrown against a large rock earlier and I didn't want to mess with anymore dragons!

"I am Princess Akani, what business do you have here?" The dragon turned out to be a girl, a pearl crown was around her head.

"I am in search of the black rose." I stated. The black dragon from earlier came up to her with Hiei in his claws. "Hiei!" I called. He didn't respond. 'He must be knocked out.' I thought.

"Get away from the princess fox!" The dragon snarled.

I tightened my grip on my rose whip. "Raymondo I don't think he means harm." She said.

"They do not belong here!" he growled.

"That is my choice I believe. Is this your friend?" she asked motioning to Hiei.

I nodded. "Yes he is."

"Let him go." She told Raymondo. He grudgingly put him down near me.

"Why do you need the black rose?" she asked.

"A friend of mine is deathly ill, she had come in contact with the Surmoponis plant." I replied.

"What is your friend's name?" she asked.

"Kagome."

The Raymondo's eyes widened. "The Great Priestess!" He gasped.

The princess smiled. "I do have one black rose; I will give it to you. She saved my clan from extinction when the Retanos illness came down upon my clan. We are indebt to her." She handed me a black rose.

"Thank you." I bowed, helped Hiei up since he was coming to, and we headed out of the fires.

Yusuke looked nervous pacing back and forth. He spotted us and looked hopeful. I held up the rose with a smile. He called up Botan and we went through the portal. I just hopped that we would make it in time.

'Please hold on just a bit longer.' I thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well they got the rose, will they get there in time?

Only time will tell! -Dramatic music and lighting-

Well it seems that destiny is looking out for them!

Thatks everyone for the sweet reviews!

I feel so loved! -crys-

Really, I apreciate it! -stops crying and smiles-

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho.

I do own the dragon demons Akani and Raymondo.

Please R&R!


	33. The Spirit

_Kurama Pov_

As we entered the room we could tell that she would not hold up much longer. Kuwabara looked worried as he sat in a chair next to her bed. He looked up at us with a hopeful look.

When I held up the rose he looked relieved. I started preparing the antidote. Hiei sat next to her bed half an hour later. The antidote was difficult and took a lot of instruction from Yoko.

Kagome's breathing was getting shallow, I couldn't hurry up more than I am or I would ruin it. I carefully sliced the rose petals and put them into the antidote. It had to boil for fifteen minuets stirring it all the while.

It was indeed a difficult and complicated potion but it would be worth it if it could save her. I kept glancing over to her as if I were worried that she would disappear and never come back. I knew I was being silly, but I couldn't help it.

When there were two minuets left until the potion would be ready her breathing stopped. We were too late, if only she had held on for two more minuets. I closed my eyes to keep the tears that threatened to fall from falling. Though one did escape.

'NO!' my mind screamed.

Mother and a few nurses ushered us out as they tried to save Kagome. We were leaning against the wall near her door.

Yusuke's fists were clenched and his eyes were shut tight, Kuwabara looked a bit calmer, tears started cascading down his face. Hiei's fists were also clenched but his face looked calm though his eyes were closed. I didn't even realize that my fists were clenched, eyes shut tight, and my teeth were clenched together.

We were all devastated that Kagome may die and there was nothing that we could do! Not a thing! I had never felt so useless. I failed to get the rose sooner, if Raymondo hadn't of interfered; Kagome would have had a better chance of living!

It wasn't fair to blame Raymondo but what else could I do?

'Kagome; for Hiei's sake fight this. Please don't leave us. Please.'

A couple of tears found their way down my cheeks I didn't even bother to wipe them away; soon they were followed by more.

My head was down so my hair covered my face; they didn't have to see my face to know how I felt because they all felt the same way.

Suddenly we heard Kuwabara gasp. My head snapped up. "What is it Kuwabara?" I asked him.

"A spirit….a spirit is around. Though it's not evil, it's calming." He replied.

Kuwabara's spirit sense had grown stronger; he could now talk with spirits. We were all surprised when he looked to the side in shock.

"No, you can't go." He suddenly said.

We all waited to see what he would say next. "But we got it…well Kurama and Hiei did...Alright listen to me closely…you aren't worthless….WHY SHOULD YOU?" he yelled suddenly causing Yusuke and I to jump.

"Because we all care about you that's why! And if that's not a good reason then you have got to get you priorities straight…..Well yeah….nope….Nope he couldn't get near them by what I was told….nah I stayed here…..Uh…I guess…dragon demons….really? Then go for it! YES! NO! YES! Good, we will be right here. Hehe yeah, well it was almost ready. See ya soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh no!

Will Kagome die?

Maybe, maybe not.

Can anyone guess who Kuwabara was talking to?

You all have to wait and see!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho

Please R&R!

Thank you everyone who has reveiwed!


	34. Kagome's comming back!

_Hiei Pov_

I wondered who Kuwabara was talking to, if it was Kagome….No she couldn't die….but I felt that her spirit had left her body just then. I clenched my fists and looked ready to kill something or someone.

"Who were you talking to Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

"Kagome, she did die but before you all go off and kill something I want to say that she is coming back." He replied.

We all looked at him in shock, yes even me. "What were you two talking about?' Kurama just had to ask.

"First off she said that she was dead and wasn't coming back, the only way we could have saved her was with the black rose. Next she said that she was worthless and wasn't needed so when I said she wasn't she asked me to give her a good reason why she should come back. She asked if we knew about the antidote, if we had the rose at the start, if Yusuke could get near the fires she had a feeling that he couldn't, if I went, if uh….something I kind of forgot, what delayed and hurt Kurama and Hiei. Oh! She knows those Dragons! She said that Raymondo is very stubborn."

"We would have never guessed." I said sarcastically.

"That there is a way that she can come back and if she should, she began to doubt, and now she is coming back! Then she asked what happened to the antidote. She was just curious." Kuwabara finished.

"She can really ask a lot of questions." Yusuke said.

"You don't even know the half of it." I sighed.

Yusuke bit back a laugh. Wise thing to do, if he did laugh he'd be back in spirit world. Or I would just stick him in a room with her on one of her talkative days. That would drive him crazy.

I was just glad that I would have my little sister back; I just wonder how she will.

'I bet that Koenma's behind that, Seems like we will have another spirit detective on our side.' I thought.

"Hey, if Koenma is behind bringing her back then she'll end up as a spirit detective. That's what happened to me." Yusuke realized.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I fixed this chapter!

Sorry about that.

Well Hope you all liked it!

thank you all for the kind reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho. If I did Kagome and Kurama would have met.

Please continue to R&R


	35. There's Always A Catch

_Kagome Pov_

I smiled at Kuwabara. "See ya soon." I replied as I went to Spirit world with Botan.

Koenma was looking panicked as he was looking at his screen. He was pale and was sweating slightly. "Y-yes, we were aware but…."

"YOU ARE TO GIVE HER A SECOND CHANCE! THE WORLD DEPENDS ON IT!" a man's voice boomed through the room causing it to shake slightly.

I knew who could scare Koenma that much, his father. "Y-yes f-father," He saw us enter the room. "She has entered right now!" He added hastily.

I bowed to show respect. "Hello King Enema, Prince Koenma." I said.

My wings wrapped around my body slightly as I made my way to Koenma's desk. "I must go now Koenma, good day Lady Kagome." He said as the screen went blank.

"Kagome, you have decided?" he asked.

I nodded. "I have decided to take the offer, though I must admit I had my doubts at first." I shook my head with a small smile to dismiss the idea. "What do I have to do?" I asked.

"It is a full moon tonight. When the moonlight hit's your body, which I know it will, you will be able to go back…." He said.

"Sounds easy enough!" I smiled. But he wasn't done just yet.

"Though,"

"Though what?" I asked a little uneasy.

"The someone you know is going to have to kiss you during that time." He finished.

I went totally red in the face. "I knew it, there is always a catch." I sighed.

"You can enter into their dreams but…"

"That would mean just about making the cut! It would be too late." I was unsure of who I loved right now. I knew what I would do though.

"I have something I must do Koenma, thank you for this chance." I bowed and left.

I went over the city and came to the hospital. I landed next to Kuwabara; he turned his head and jumped. "HEY! Thanks for scaring me!" He said sarcastically.

The others turned to look at him, they were in the room my body was and no one else was in there. The reason I wasn't becoming a bonfire right now is because of my light pulse. "Any time," I said.

"So what's the update?" Yusuke asked knowing full well I could hear.

"Oh you're going to love this." I said sarcastically. "Well tonight when the light of the full moon hit's my body I will be able to come back…"

"Then no problem!" Kuwabara said happily.

"No, there's a catch. Someone I know is going to have to kiss me!" I thought all hope was lost. When he told the others what I said the look on their faces was priceless! I burst out laughing. "S-sorry Kuwabara, but their faces are just too funny!" I said finally calming down. "Well now you know why my hope is down the drain." I put my head down.

"Don't worry; I don't think you have to worry about that problem." He said seriously.

"You're going to be the one?"

He shook his head with a chuckle. "I don't even think the one who's going to do it will even think twice about it." I gave him a curious look but he shook his head again. "You're just going to have to wait."

I shrugged. "Well I'm going to go off and look around this boring city. See ya soon!" I said as I went off.

I came back just as the moonlight hit my body. I felt the slight pull but I couldn't go back yet. I looked around at them as my body started glowing a faint pink/purple/silver. Kurama had been leaning against the wall next to my bed with his eyes closed. He seemed to be thinking about something. I just hope that someone had the guts to hurry this up!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome's coming back!

Did you guys think I would have kept her dead?

I hope not.

Anyway, who do you guys think is going to kiss her?

I want to know!

By the way, what story do you all want me to work on next?

I just can't decide!

Please let me know!

Thanks for all the kind reveiws!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho. If I did Kagome and Kurama would have met.

Please continue to R&R!


	36. Kurama's Kiss

_Kurama Pov_

Since Kuwabara had told us what had to be done for Kagome to come back, my mind had been in turmoil. Yoko had been strangely quiet lately, well ever since Kagome had been around. But he was there, I could sense him. I think that he had his own things to think about. I knew he did since the scene at the Feudal Era that happened between Kagome and him.

I wonder what she would say if she knew that I shared my soul with Yoko. '_She would say that you're crazy.'_

' Yoko? It's been a while. You've been quiet for quite a while.' I thought to him.

'_I just had some things to…think about.' _

'Do you know what's going on? Or were you too far gone to notice?'

_'Oh I heard it all right.' _

'Any comments?'

_'…' _

He was silent so I figured he had nothing to say.

'_It's your choice; I know you love her Kurama.' _

He then went quiet as I pondered over what he said. Did I love her? I thought about how I first felt when she tried to kill herself, then when she got that fever, and then how I reacted when we thought that she would be gone forever.

The others had noticed how I looked and Yusuke had talked with me about it. I was surprised to say in the least. But I also wondered why Kuwabara said that who would kiss her wouldn't even think twice about it.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I loved her! I really and truly loved her! She was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. She was the one I wanted to wake up next to each morning. She was the one I wanted for a mate.

_'Finally figured it out?' _ Yoko asked.

'Yes, I have.'

_'Took you long enough.' _

' Yoko, shut up.' I said.

I heard him chuckle.

Soon it grew dark; I was still leaning against the wall with my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes and saw her body glowing, I knew what I had to do. I walked away from the wall to the bedside where her body laid. I felt their eyes on me, two confused one approving.

I knelt down next to her bed and looked at her face; it was so angelic shining just right in the moonlight. I lowered my head and brought my lips to hers. When I pulled away her body glowed brightly. When it died down we waited to see if she would wake.

Her eyes slowly opened and she sat up. She turned to look at us and smiled. Kagome cocked her head with a cute smile, "Miss me?" she asked before she was engulfed in a rather large hug.

We each hugged her in turn; we had thought that she would have been gone forever. If it wasn't for Kuwabara's trained spiritual awareness we would have never know and Kagome wouldn't have been able to come back. "It feels good to be back." She said happily.

Mother came in and was surprised that, after a moment ago she was on the brink of death, she was sitting up and smiling. She had run a few tests just to make sure, Kagome had complained but Hiei had just told her that it would be best as to not look too suspicious, that she was really going to be alright.

"She seems to be in great health though there is a chance that she will have a relapse, it won't be as bad as it was today. It would be like she had the flu, but it would pass in a couple of days." Mother told us. We all sighed with relief. Kagome was going to be alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what do you all think of this chapter?

Am I dragging out Kagome and Kurama's relationship?

Hehe, I am so evil!

Well it seems that Kurama has FINALLY come to tearms that he loves her.

When will Kagome come to tearms?

Well that all for now.

When I am done with this story what story do you all want me to work on next?

I want to know!

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho. If I did Kagome would have met Kurama and Kikyo would be dead.

Thank you all for the reviews!

I posted the last chapter and my mailbox was SWAMPED!

I feel so loved!

Please keep on R&Ring!

Later!


	37. Welcome to My Life

_Kagome Pov_

I rubbed my right arm absently while scowling. I absolutely, positively, down and out, HATED needles! My arm was now sore and I was VERY unhappy about that. The only reason I didn't run out the door at the sight of the damned thing is because Hiei and Kurama held me down.

I kept shooting glares at them; Yusuke didn't think it possible for anyone to hate needles as much as I did. I never liked getting shots; I never wanted to get ANY blood drawn! And let me tell you, it hurt like a son-of-a-bitch!

I acted fine around Dr. Minaminow when she was looking but when her back was turned I tried to run for the hills! They didn't let me go anywhere so I was glaring at them ten fold.

"Glaring isn't going to get you anywhere." Yusuke chuckled.

"I don't care." I growled. "I didn't want to get poked with those damn needles!"

Yusuke tried to hide a laugh by acting like he was coughing.

"You act like you have a personal grudge against them."

"I don't I just hate them!" I said.

"You have gotten worse." Kuwabara said.

"I know! I can complain about something alright!" I seethed. I was in heat and was not a very happy camper.

They all noted that I was going to be in a bad mood for a while so they left me alone.

Later I looked around the shrine, we would be going back to the feudal era the next day so everyone was going to stay the night. Mrs. Minaminow was getting suspicious but was told that Kurama was going on a school trip to America. Luckily she believed it.

Shizuru knew where Kuwabara was going and didn't care and Mrs. Urameshi was told the same thing as Mrs. Minaminow.

I found Kurama reading a book on the couch. I had been a bit mad at them earlier so I hadn't thanked Kurama for…..well you know. I walked up to him as he looked up and smiled.

"Kurama, I just wanted to thank you." I said blushing. Why was it so hard to just say thank you?

"It was no trouble." He smiled.

Suddenly Kuwabara and Yusuke came running into the room with Hiei trailing after them looking rather pissed. "What happened Hiei?" I asked.

"Ask them." He growled looking at them with a look that promised death.

I looked at Hiei, then Yusuke, then Kuwabara. "You know, I don't even want to know. I'm going to bed, night all." I said as I went upstairs to my room.

When I got up there I went into my bathroom, turned on the water, removed my clothes and got into the shower. After washing up I got out and wrapped a fuzzy emerald green towel around me and went into my room.

My wet hair stuck to my back as I got a large, black t-shirt with an angel kitty on it and a pair of long black workout-like pants. I took out some cheetah print underwear and pulled them on. After I got dressed I dried my hair, brushed it out, and put it into a pony tail at the base of my neck.

I went over to my boom box and pushed play not even caring what CD was in. I started to sing to it.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down? _

_Do you ever feel out of place? _

_Like somehow you just don't belong _

_And no one understands you _

_Do you ever want to run away? _

_Do you lock yourself in your room? _

_With the radio on turned up so loud _

_That no one hears you screaming _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing feels alright _

_You don't know what it's like _

_To be like me _

_To be hurt, to feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life _

_Do you wanna be somebody else? _

_Are you sick of feeling so left out? _

_Are you desperate to find something more _

_Before your life is over? _

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate? _

_Are you sick of everyone around? _

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies _

_deep inside you're bleeding _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing feels alright _

_You don't know what it's like _

_To be like me _

_To be hurt, to feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life _

_No one ever lied straight to your face _

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back _

_You might think I'm happy _

_But I'm not gonna be ok _

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted _

_You never had to work It was always there _

_You don't know what it's like _

_What it's like _

_To be hurt, to feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like) _

_To be hurt _

_To feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked _

_When you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life _

_Welcome to my life _

_Welcome to my life _

Somewhere near the end my voice started cracking, by the end of the song I broke down. I thought of everything that had happened and broke down. I was on my hands and knees, head down so my hair covered my face, crying like I never cried before.

This song, it related to me in so many ways, maybe in ALL ways. My body shook with my sobs. I was so upset that I barely noticed when someone came in, gently laid my head on their lap, and stroked my hair while whispering comforting words to me. Slowly I drifted to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! A long chapter!

Hope you all like it.

If anyone gets the point of why Kagome cried while singing the song I will give them Kagome and Kurama plushies!

And for those who guesses who came in correctly they get two cookies!

Well that's enough blabering for me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho. If I did Kagome and Kurama would have met and I wouldn't be wasting my time writing this fic! But since I don't I am NOT waisting my time! I love writing this! Oh! I also don't own Simple Plan's song Welcome To My Life.

Big thanks to all of my reviewers!

100th reviewer gets Kurama, Kagome, Hiei, and Yusuke plushies and a chapter dedicated to them!

Keep the reviews comming or I MIGHT loose my insparation.

I love your reviews!


	38. Kagome's Attempt

_Kurama Pov_

I had gone upstairs to go in the guest room and go to bed until I heard Kagome sing. She had such an angelic voice. Around the middle of the song her voice started cracking and by the end of it she broke down.

I went into her room, gently laid her head on my lap, and stroked her hair while whispering comforting words to her. After a few minuets she drifted to sleep. I had taken in the meaning of the song and guessed to some point why she broke down.

I picked her up and gently put her in her bed and covered her up. She whimpered softly when I let her go but when Shippo bounded into the room she hugged him to her gently and a small smile appeared on her face as she slept.

I smiled softly and left the room closing the door quietly behind me.

The next morning I was awakened by the sound of someone going back and forth rummaging through things and silently cursing. I lay quietly in the bed as I listened.

"Alright," I heard Kagome whisper.

I looked over to the clock and it read 5:00 A.M. Why would she be up this early? I got up and slipped on my shirt and shoes. I saw her go down the stairs put some food in her large yellow pack and go out the door.

She wasn't thinking about going alone was she? I ran after her, I saw her look at the well then prepare to jump in it whispering a small "I'm sorry everyone, I'll be back soon. I hope." I grabbed the large pack just in time. I felt a little hurt that she would try to go without us.

She looked up at me in surprise; I was also a bit angry too. Her surprise turned to shame as I pulled her up. She followed me outside without a word where the others were. They were surprised to see Kagome walking out after me.

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked sleepily.

"She tried to go without us." I said shortly.

Hiei glared at her. "You are going to explain inside." He told her.

She just nodded and followed us inside. We sat down, Kagome faced us all. Shippo was looking at her with mixed anger and sadness that Kagome tried to leave him behind. We were all angry and sad that she did this. We wanted to know why.

"Kagome, why did you try to leave us behind?" Hiei asked.

"I can sense the final battle with Naraku coming closer. I…just…I don't want any of you killed." she said.

"WHY DO YOU THINK WE HELPED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! WE KNOW OF THE DANGER AND WE DON'T CARE KAGOME! DON'T YOU SEE THAT?" Yusuke yelled.

At 8:00 she had been yelled at by almost everyone in the shrine. I was the only one who hadn't. I just kept to myself and thought about why she tried to leave. I would have followed her to my death. I felt quite hurt that she tried to leave without us….without me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awww. Poor Kurama.

Well I have an anouncment! confettie flys everywhere I now have 100 reviews!

My 100th reveiwer isRalina Faye!This chapter isdedicated to you! and you getKurama, Kagome, Hiei, and Yusuke plushies!

Here are the people who got who came in kag's room right:

tbiris

Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi

Two cookies for each of you!

And here are the people who guessed why Kagome broke down:

kikyo13

AmnarRanma

Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi

Kagome and Kurama plushies for you three!

I am thinking about ending the story when Naraku is dead. But if I get enough reveiws on continuing I will continue. If so, Naraku's brother (not telling) can come for revenge!

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho. If I did kagome and Kurama would have met.

Thank you all for the reviews! Please continue to reveiw!


	39. Do You Trust Me?

_Kagome Pov_

All I did while they yelled at me in turn was hang my head and look at the ground in shame. They were hurt, angry, sad, and disappointed. By the time 8:00 rolled around I felt like my ears were going to fall off! Hiei had just finished yelling at me and had left the room with a frustrated growl.

I tried to leave without them because I had never wanted them to be caught up in this whole mess in the first place! I didn't want to loose anyone else to Naraku. If I did, I would die.

"Why Kagome?" The soft question snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Kurama in the room yet not looking at me, he was looking at the wall. I guess he was too upset to even look at me.

"You here to yell at me too, everyone else has." I said quietly as I looked back down.

"No, I'm not here to yell. The others have yelled at you enough. I am just curious as to why you tried to leave. Don't you trust us Kagome? Don't you trust us to come out of this alive? Do you trust me?"

Tears started running down my cheeks. I had not cried while they had yelled at me, but I did cry when Kurama spoke so quietly yet his voice was laced with everything he was feeling. Anger, sadness, curiosity, disappointment, and a few others as well.

"I…I don't want to loose anyone else to Naraku. If I did, I wouldn't be able to handle it." I whispered so low that Kurama almost didn't hear it. But he did.

"You won't, we have battled many great foes and won. I don't think Naraku will be any different." He sounded so sure.

"Naraku is very powerful since he has the majority of the Shikon Jewel. He is a trickster, if he wants to make your life miserable he'll be damned if he doesn't find a way. Naraku is unlike any that you've faced. I'm lucky that I've fought him and lived to tell the tale." I let out a short, hollow, laugh. "I don't think I'll make it out of this last battle alive."

"Don't think such thoughts." He scolded me in his quiet tone. "We will ALL make it out alive. We will ALL see the end, together."

"Together, together we stand and together we'll fall." Yusuke's gruff voice added.

"We won't let you do this on your own Kagome." Kuwabara said in a determined voice.

"We are all here to help you, don't try to stop us." Hiei said. I could feel the smirk in his voice.

"Because we have your back the whole way!" Shippo smiled.

I looked up at them with a watery smile. They were my family, odd as it was, they were my family and we would support each other as they were supporting me. "Thanks guys." I smiled.

They all smiled back. Shippo hugged me best he could as I put my arms around him and hugged him back. "I shouldn't have tried to leave. I just…..promise that you guys won't die on me. If you do I will personally bring you back and kill you myself." They all laughed.

"Just don't try to leave us behind again. Besides, I'm sure that we would have found a way there even if you did manage to leave." Hiei smirked.

"I don't doubt that you all would have." I laughed.

A couple of hours later we were walking through Inuyasha's Forest looking for more jewel shards. I hadn't sensed any jewel shards so far so I figured that Naraku must have the rest of them.

I wasn't looking forward to fighting him but as long as I had my friends, son, and brother I felt like I could do anything if I set my mind to it. And as Hiei had told me on occasion, I could.

Shippo was getting restless. He knew that the final battle was coming up. Ginta and Hakkaku were traveling with us to help as well. Then I saw Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku. This is it, the battle that would decide the fate of the world, the battle that would decide who would come out alive, the battle that all could be saved or lost.

This is it; the final battle had finally come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have a question for you all, all right two!

VOTING TIME!

1. I am thinking about ending the story when Naraku is dead, which will be in a couple more chapters.but if I get enough votes to continue, Naraku's brother (not telling) can come for revenge!

2. When this story is complete which story do you all want me to work on next? It's your choice! I really want to know.

Thank you all for the reviews and please continue reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho. If I did Kagome and Kurama would have met a long time ago and YYH wouldn't have been taken off the air!


	40. The Final Battle: part 1

_Kurama Pov_

I tensed as I saw three figures. One half demon, a wind sorceress, and a (don't know what Kanna is). Kagome's hand went to her bow in lighting speed and before we knew it she had an arrow notched and pointing at the half demon.

"Naraku," she spat.

"Miko, how nice to see you again, and you have more companions. I thought you learned the first time when I killed the others. It seems that you will have to learn the hard way." He chuckled. "It also seems that the rumors are true. The Demon Miko, I had caught wind of it so I just had to see if it was true." I growled. "So where is the half breed?"

"Shut up Naraku. He's dead and you know it. I know that you had Samiyosho near by when I fought him so cut the crap." She hissed.

"The fox is alive?" he asked as he looked at me.

Kagome looked at him as if he were crazy. "You know Yoko is dead." she growled.

He laughed. "It seems that someone has been keeping secrets from you. But enough talk, I have come for the jewel shards and you my young demon Miko." Kagome made a face and acted as if she wanted to vomit.

"Yeah right, how about this. I go with you when pigs fly?" She asked sarcastically.

My eyes flashed golden when he had said he wanted Kagome. "Protective bunch aren't you?" he asked as we all got into fighting stances.

Kagome let her arrow fly. He barely dodged it, he hissed in pain when it came in contact with his shoulder. "Watch Kanna, Her mirror will suck your soul in if you're not careful!" Kagome warned as hordes of demons attacked us.

We were all fairing well, the demons were easy it's just the number that were overwhelming us. Kagome had long since abandoned her bow and started using her Hirikotsu. I used my whip to slash through another couple of demons.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a demon being killed and falling to the ground behind me. I turned around to see Kagome smiling at me with her raised weapon. "I got your back." She said.

"And I yours," I smiled back. After about half an hour we were all exhausted as the last of the demons were slain. Kagura and Kanna were dead on the ground and Naraku didn't look worried in the least.

"Well it seems that you have no protection left." Yusuke said.

"But you are all exhausted. Which will make it easier to kill you." He laughed.

Kagome knew he was no pushover. "I'm not giving up yet." Kagome sneered as she drew her sword.

"What kind of sword is that?" A strange energy was pulsing off of it.

"This is my sword, The Kijinta." She said.

Kijonta pulsed at my side as if wanting to be drawn. I drew the sword and it glowed a faint red as Kagome's glowed a faint purple. She looked to me as both of our swords pulsed.

Naraku looked a bit worried. She turned to him with a smirk on her face. I stepped up next to her and our swords glowed silver. Suddenly I saw the glint of an arrow point from the tree tops. Kagome didn't notice it and wouldn't move out of the way in time. I moved in front of the arrow as it sunk into my shoulder.

It wasn't poisoned, just hurt like hell. I yanked it out as Kagome turned to me with worried eyes. I smiled to reassure her that I would be fine. The others went to take care of whoever shot the arrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have two diffrent votting things! I am going to number them so you know where one poll starts and the other ends. Remember, they are two DIFFRENT polls!

Poll 1. I am thinking about ending the story when Naraku is dead, which will be in a couple more chapters.but if I get enough votes to continue, Naraku's brother (not telling) can come for revenge!

Poll 2. When this story is complete which story do you all want me to work on next? It's your choice! I really want to know.

Thank you all for the reviews and please continue reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho. If I did Kagome and Kurama would have met a long time ago and YYH wouldn't have been taken off the air!


	41. The Final Battle: part 2

_Hiei Pov_

We ran to the area where the arrow shot out. I don't know who would be stupid enough to try and shoot my sister but they would soon regret it. I saw an arrow point glint and I knew where it was aiming.

I ran and picked up Shippo, the arrow shot at the ground where he was seconds after I grabbed him. "It's Kikyo!" he exclaimed. I heard a laugh as a woman came out. She looked a bit like Kagome but there were great differences.

Unlike this woman Kagome had life and joy in her eyes, dull as it be now she still had it in her eyes; this woman looked older and her aura was less than welcoming. She was wearing traditional Miko garbs and had a malicious glint in her lifeless eyes.

She strung another arrow and shot it at us, we barely dodged it. I growled and drew my sword as I charged at her. My eyes widened as one of Naraku's tentacles wrapped around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides, and yanked me to him.

"I would be careful Miko, you wouldn't want your dear brother hurt now would you?" he chuckled.

I struggled but it was useless. One of his Samiyosho was near by; I knew that they were extremely poisonous so I had no choice but to keep still. But it didn't keep me from glaring at him.

"Leave him alone Naraku! He has nothing to do with this! Nor anyone else! This is between you and me!" she yelled. Purple and silver fire began to surround Kagome, if her powers were anything like mine than they would react to extreme emotion. The fires grew brighter and larger.

The dead woman came to stand by Naraku. "It is useless _reincarnation_. If they fight alongside you, they are just as involved as you." She sneered.

"I knew it! You were working with Naraku the whole time! You hade Inuyasha tricked! You…..HE LOVED YOU! HE GAVE HIS LIFE FOR YOU! AND HOW DO YOU REPAY HIM? YOU BETRAY HIM! NARAKU IS TO BLAME FOR YOUR DEATH NOT Inuyasha!"

Kagome was standing up for the half-breed that attacked her. I was amazed by her immeasurable ability to forgive those who had hurt her in the past. Suddenly thousands of demons surrounded us. All Kagome did though was grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poll 1. I am thinking about ending the story when Naraku is dead, which will be in a couple more chapters.but if I get enough votes to continue, Naraku's brother (not telling) can come for revenge!

Poll 2. When this story is complete which story do you all want me to work on next? It's your choice! I really want to know.

Thank you all for the reviews and please continue reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho. If I did Kagome and Kurama would have met a long time ago and YYH wouldn't have been taken off the air!


	42. It's Finally Over

_Kurama Pov_

I watched as Kagome started to laugh. "Naraku, did you really think we were out of reinforcements. I called in a favor, one that he was happy to give." Naraku looked worried but we were totally clueless as she walked over to the largest shadow. " Lord Sessomaru wasn't the only King we sided with. Naraku, Kikyo, meet King Raizen." She grinned.

We couldn't believe she had managed to side with Yusuke's father! He stepped out and grinned at Kagome. "Forgive my lateness, I was…..held up."

Kagome just smiled. "Better late than never." He looked at us questioningly but she shook her head. "I'll tell you later." He nodded.

I now knew why Naraku's demons had suddenly stopped coming! Raizen's forces were keeping them at bay!

Naraku and Kikyo didn't look at all pleased. "For the last time Naraku, Let. My. Brother. Go." She growled low. She couldn't risk attacking in fear of hitting Hiei. It was a frustrating situation indeed. Kikyo attacked Raizen and kept him fairly busy as we figured out a way to free Hiei.

Kagome knew it was time for drastic measures. 'Hiei, this won't hurt you at all.' She thought to him.

She rolled back the sleeve of her right arm. "You asked for it Naraku!" She called out. Raizen killed Kikyo and now we were all looking at her.

She moved her right arm across her chest lightly with her palm up, the purple and silver fire combined and turned black. It all gathered into a fox form then it circled her arm and a mark, much like Hiei's dragon, appeared though it was a fox instead of a dragon.

She chuckled as he paled. "FOX OF DARKNESS!" she called out as she snapped her arm out to him and her fox, much like Hiei's dragon, went out to Naraku. When it hit him a large blast formed and surrounded Kagome, Hiei, and Naraku.

All we could do was wait to see who came out….alive. Suddenly a figure came out holding another. We held our breath as the smoke cleared, we sighed in relief when we saw Hiei and Kagome both perfectly fine. Kagome was knocked out in Hiei's arms.

"What happened to her?" Kuwabara asked as we walked to them.

"She wasn't prepared for the energy loss; she didn't know how much energy it took just to control something like that." He said. "She'll be just fine though." Raizen came over to us and gave us all a questioning look.

"Who are you four?" he asked.

"Kurama,"

"Kuwabara,"

"Yusuke,"

"Hiei," He looked at us then at Kagome and nodded his head in approval.

"Take her back to her time, she needs rest." He said. How did he know about her time? I guessed we all looked shocked because he chuckled. "She has told me about her time and why she travels back and forth."

"Thank you for your help." Hiei said.

"I was returning a favor that I owed her. Besides it wouldn't do if the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama was dead now would it?" he chuckled as he walked away.

We headed to the well; Kagome now had the full Shikon no Tama. The question was; what will she do now?

We jumped in one by one; Hiei went last with Kagome in his arms. When we came up we were met with the familiar sight of the shrine.

We all thought one thing as we walked to the shrine; 'It's finally over'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This may be the end!

Only YOU decide!

Poll 1. I am thinking about ending the story when Naraku is dead, which is this chapter, but if I get enough votes to continue, Naraku's brother (not telling) can come for revenge!

Poll 2. When this story is complete which story do you all want me to work on next? It's your choice! I really want to know.

Thank you all for the reviews and please continue reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho. If I did Kagome and Kurama would have met a long time ago and YYH wouldn't have been taken off the air!


	43. The End At Last

_Kagome Pov_

The next day we all stood at the god tree. I held the completed jewel in my hands and it was time to make the wish. Problem is, I didn't know what to wish for. After all we had faced together I found that I had great friends.

They all stood by my side when I tried to kill myself and told me that I had more out there for me than death. They all helped to try and make the potion that would save my life. They all told me that they would stand by my side in the final battle when I had tried to leave them behind. And here they were, by my side at the end. Just like they had promised.

Tell me, what more could I possibly want? What more is there to have? The one thing I could want now, the jewel couldn't give me. I would have to try for that on my own. I blushed a bit at my thoughts. I chuckled a bit at how foolish I was.

I closed my hand and my eyes as I thought at what wish could possibly be pure enough to purify the jewel. Then I realized something, "No wish is selfless. Each wish comes with a consequence." I whispered. I knew they had all heard me.

"You are correct Lady Kagome, Protector of the Shikon no Tama." I recognized Midoriko's voice immediately.

"Then what do I do?" The jewel started to glow pink and rose from my hand. Then it shot back into my side as I let out a cry of pain.

Kurama rushed to my side faster than Hiei. "You must still protect the jewel. But not without help. The Protector will help and protect you." she said before she faded away.

'The Protector? Who is that?' I wondered.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked me with worry in his voice. I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine." I replied as he helped me up. "The jewel returned to where it was before I fell down the well. But it's still known and its location will be known soon as well to those with a keen sense for the jewel."

"But for now let us all relax." Kurama smiled.

"You've done well Kagome. You need a vacation." Hiei smirked.

With that we headed to the shrine. I'll tell them a little...job I have later. Right now I just want to relax.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well it's done!

The end!

No more...For now.

evil laugh-

anyway I **WILL **be doing a sequal for this I just have to get started.

And yes, in the second one Kagome and Kurama's relationship does go further than it has.

Can anyone guess on what Kagome wanted that the jewel couldn't give her? The wish that she would have to make come true herself? Then thought that she was being foolish at the thought of EVER acheiving it?

Thank you all for your reviews and for sticking with this story, slow to update as it has been, all the way to the end!

Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho. If I did Kagome and Kurama would have met a long time ago!

For a happier note here is a quote for you all:

I am going to quote my mom on what she said when she saw a picture of the four Spirit Detectives (in which Hiei is glaring) after seeing my Hiei plushie: "Hm...Shortstuff, no wonder he's always so angry."-My mom

Good-bye for now!

From deep in the forest,

Tijiya


End file.
